Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 15.5 of the Manga " When You Want to be Together Forever ( Part 2 ) " ( Part 4 of the Beach Arc ) ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 15.9 " When the Gal Boy and the Otaku Girl Become Honest ( Part 3 ) " ) Previously P Chapter Overview O This Chapter's Story The big fireworks display has already started out over the water. On the beach, people, mostly couples and families, are watching the display, or playing with their own personal fireworks and sparklers. This is the first time playing with fireworks, comments one of the girls. Uta and Ritsu are by themselves, a little distance away from the crowd. Each are quietly watching the sparkler that is in their hand. Uta is in a sour mood, thinking 'what if' it is found out that they are actually siblings ? Could they still continue to be lovers ? Or will it all come to a nasty end ? Ritsu is strangely quite. Nobody notices that one of the girls has come upon the two, and she asks if Uta is okay ? Ritsu looks at Uta questioningly. At the end of one of the piers jutting out over the water, Ami approaches Narumi, the loudmouthed boy. She wants to know why he called her there. He unabashedly tells her of her many good qualities, that he likes her, and he wants to go out with her. Thus he completes a 'Love Confession" towards Ami. Ami respectively declines, telling him that they can only be friends. Narumi asks what kind of guy would Ami date ? One who would face her with 'all he's got' ! Narumi is quite surprised by that answer, and vows to do better. The full moon is now out. Uta and Ritsu decide to further distance themselves from the crowd on the beach, and go walking upon the rocks of the breakwater, moving further and further away. But when the two try and step across adjoining rocks, Uta's foot slips, and she lands in waist deep water. Ritsu jumps down into the water to help her. Uta is fine, with nothing more than tears in her eyes from frustration and stress. Both are now standing in waist deep water, wearing nothing more than yukatas. Uta presses her face to Ritsu's chest, as his arms tenderly encircle her. Still softly crying, Uta manages to whisper a profound paradox--- " I wonder what would happen if they found out . . . . . . . . . that we're actually siblings . . . . . . . . ? " Ritsu sincerely says that he is sorry, that his fault was when he told everyone that Uta was only his girlfriend. He then turns serious and emphatic--- " BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SISTER, FROM THE MOMENT THAT YOU WERE BORN, FROM NOW ON AND FOREVER, !!! At first, we may have been pretending to be lovers, but when we were on dates, and when we kissed, I WAS SERIOUS !!! " This unleashes a food of tears, as Uta wets the front of Ritsu's yukata with her tearful distress. He continues--- " I don't know what the future may bring, but I will be by your side ! And I want you to stay as my girlfriend ! " Uta slowly looks Ritsu directly in his eyes, and with tear-stained face, almost inaudibly whispers, " YES ! " After a brief silent meditation, she then goes in for a most seductive and passionate kiss, with Ritsu erotically reciprocating. Even with cold water circling around them, as soon as their lips touch, their bodies feel as if they are on fire ! Ritsu continues to encircle Uta, and with his strong yet nimble arms, presses her body tightly into his, as they symbolically melt together in the inferno of the lengthy kiss ! Then their Sixth Sense kicks in and connects, so that both can now know and experience what the other is feeling. The two symbolically become 'one flesh'. After that unfathomable period of unending bliss, they separate, as Uta gasps for air. Ritsu teases her with the comment that this isn't the first time they have kissed, but Uta teases back that she has to come up for oxygen sometime or another ! " RITSU-KUN ........UTA-CHAN ........ " , comes a voice from a few rocks away ! It's Ami, come to tell them that everyone's going back to the inn. " Are you O.K. ? " , she implores ? Ritsu says that they are fine. Both siblings, using their sixth sense, simultaneously think to each other, wondering if Ami heard anything ? Ami comes down from the rock she was on, and heads back. Uta and Ritsu come out of the water and follow Ami at a distance. Without looking back, Ami tells them that they have to hurry and change out of their wet clothes. All the rest of the return way, Ami keeps her back towards the two . . . . . . . . . . What gives ? Omake ( Extra ) E Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments ;Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter ; ;Vice Encio / 6 weeks ago Things just keep on escalating! ;Adrian Segundo 8 weeks ago "But what if they find out we are siblings?" Uta. But didn't they already know? Was it bad contradiction or something? I'm getting kinda lost here. ;Mario Valentino Akihary / 3 weeks ago They said that they were cousins to their friends. They don't know that they're actually siblings. ;Mihir Pawar / 32 weeks ago / 1 like Yes baby, she Ami heard it. ;Muh Dimas Ariyanto / 48 weeks ago / 5 likes Does anyone else hear something being shattered? Oh that's just Ami's heart. ;Klent Menil / 1 year ago / 10 likes She knows!!!! I know she knows!!!! She heard it!!!! ;Aikawa Ayumu / 1 year ago / 1 like She will threaten the siblings, to expose them if they didn't let her join and do a threesome. ;Blackwings Gantzllat Riddelt / 1 year ago / 3 likes I doubt it, Ami is not that kind of character to begin with. ;Jerrome Lovelock / 1 year ago Manly as f*ck, good job, onii-chan Ritsu. ;Danz / 1 year ago / 5 likes All aboard the train to hell---hahahaha!!!!!!! ;Omake Comments O